


同行者

by ASSD



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 史蒂夫與佩姬從不停下前進的步伐，至少這一次，他們能並肩同行，而一切總會變得更好一些。





	同行者

**Author's Note:**

> 私設定：  
> 1.史蒂夫前往的1970年代時間線中佩姬未婚。（辦公室的桌上還沒有之前看過的全家福照）  
> 2.1970年代時間線是條新的時間線，史蒂夫為了確保這條時間線能避開薩諾斯而留下。
> 
> ps.此篇可視為《引路人》和《痕跡》的續文，部分內容有呼應之處。

　　布魯斯在前方鼓搗著儀器，他倆並肩同行，沉默地向前邁進，踏著穩定一致的步伐，與其說是多年的默契，不如說是兩人永久的習慣，打從一開始便如此，一左一右，不管身邊的人高大或孱弱，他們分享著共同的節奏。

　　「史蒂夫。」  
　　「巴奇。」

　　跨過一個土坑，兩人同時開口。史蒂夫轉頭看向巴奇，陽光灑落在摯友身上，恬然自安，他們在二十一世紀，不在布魯克林。

　　「你總喜歡往危險的地方跑。」巴奇勾起淺淺的笑，裏頭藏著懷念，「我從沒成功攔截過。」

　　他們停下腳步，史蒂夫還是那張嚴肅的臉，「巴奇……」

　　巴奇打斷了他，以掌輕推對方的背，催促好友繼續向前，「我相信你會讓那傢伙過得更好些。」

　　頓了頓，他認真地凝視史蒂夫清澈的眼，「還有記得，你也要。」

　　史蒂夫開始一個人的旅程，在每個時間點走走停停，融入自己或他人所熟悉的故事裡。

　　他在2014年，見到了紅骷髏，他們偏離彼此應在的時間太多，看到對方的當下，被時間洪流屏除在外的感覺更加強烈。整顆星球只有他倆，要忽視紅骷髏開啟的話題很容易，但要放開靈魂寶石卻異常困難，他在懸崖邊站了許久，每分每秒都在與娜塔莎告別。

　　將宇宙靈球放回莫拉格，看著另一人取走它，拿著元素槍的男人甩開羅南的手下，從交火雙方的話語中確認薩諾斯不再存在於這世界上，看來這條時間線不會有人口消失一半的威脅，只是彼得‧奎爾再也遇不到葛摩菈。

　　在2013年的阿斯嘉，帶著愧疚地將乙太放回珍體內，放下妙爾尼爾，並在魔雷基襲擊前倉促離去，他無法看著摯友為母親哀悼，自己卻連個安慰也不能給。

　　來到2012年，先用魔方抓到了洛基，再以權杖消除九頭蛇的記憶，站在殘破的史塔克大樓外，不明就裡地想多停留一會，直至太陽西斜，準備要轉身離開時，發現古一就在自己身後幾尺，臉上帶著無法解讀的笑。

　　一襲黃衫的她背著手，像在後頭等待許久。他向她點頭致意，彎下身開啟行李箱，時間寶石發出耀眼的綠光。

　　「你們還是改變了命運。」古一打開胸前的金匣，將寶石收回自己身上。

　　史蒂夫皺起眉問：「是好還是壞？」

　　「如果向你透露，我所看到的一切便不會發生。」她雙手比劃著，身後出現通往另一個空間的圓，她笑著催促對方，「你該繼續走了。」

　　於是他繼續向前，回到1970。

　　1970年，史蒂夫將它作為最後一站，歸還了宇宙魔方，站在神盾局的創始基地中，不由得想起四十多年後所結交的紅髮朋友，以及她曾露出的淘氣笑容。

　　『要玩遊戲嗎？』

　　她曾在此說過一部老電影的台詞，但他所處的現在，那部電影還沒出現，基地的一切還算新穎，沒有被灰塵與蛛網淹沒。

　　下班時間已過許久，機器轟鳴聲顯得更加擾人，他來到唯一仍亮著燈的辦公室前，屬於佩姬的那間。

　　他的女孩站在桌前側著頭講電話，背對著他，兩人隔著的是一扇窗，不再是漫長、令人感到永無止盡的時間。他應該轉身離去，不再叨擾這條時間線，但這規則又如此難以遵從，在有能力時無法多做一些，總會要了他的命。

　　看著她掛上電話，笑著拿出抽屜裡的黑皮筆記本，翻過前幾頁的剪貼，找到新的空白頁，拿起筆停頓下，輕嘆地將它闔上，改取過桌面上的相框。

　　「史蒂夫，」她對它說，「霍華德成為一個父親了。」

　　「我上次說過，他遇到了一個能給予他力量的伴侶。我好為他高興，賈維斯也是。」

　　她以指尖撫過相中人的臉，露出似笑非笑的表情。

　　「你知道嗎？他剛剛的聲音像是大哭過一場。」

　　「他很緊張，也很害怕，但我們都相信一切會往好的方向走。」

　　她放下相框，輕輕點著相片中史蒂夫的胸膛。

　　「因為他有了他。」

　　──安東尼‧愛德華‧史塔克。

　　「安娜說，那小傢伙有一雙迷人的棕色大眼，跟他爸一樣。他出生時有精神得很……」

　　東尼。他在心底念了無數次這個名字，想起啟程前參加的告別式，還有許許多多應存在於未來的互動，包含已經發生過的，還有所有來不及的一切。他下意識的摀住嘴，卻無法讓自己的視線變得更清晰些，僵在原地，但全身每個細胞都在叫囂。

　　他不該止步於此，他也想試試看東尼所說的那種生活。

　　於是他試圖擠出笑容，傾向前，敲了敲擋著兩人的窗。

　　他的女孩舉槍轉身，看清楚敲窗人時，倒抽口氣，露出與自己相似的表情，驚訝、懷疑、過於小心的期待與欣喜若狂。

　　「抱歉，沒能赴妳的約，」在佩姬的槍口下，史蒂夫推開辦公室的門，有些不知所措的低下頭，「我甚至不知道算是遲到還是早到了。」

　　而她則挑起一邊的眉，舉槍的手沒有放下，制止對方繼續向前，要求給予合理的說明，以及足夠的證明。

　　「佩姬，還記得我曾問過妳參軍的理由嗎？」他舉起雙手，藍色的眼帶了些期盼與不安，「妳當時回答：『只是因為我可以做更多。』」

　　接著，他拿出自己的懷錶，簡短的說明自己從何而來，又為何事停留，這花了彼此不少的時間，但幸好他們現在擁有足夠的時間。

　　最終他的女孩放下槍，臉上同時帶著喜悅與憂傷，她剛了解未來須走的路是如此坎坷且長。

　　但至少這一次，他們能並肩同行，一切總會變得更好一些。

　　放下槍向前，佩姬小心翼翼地伸出手觸碰著眼前人，想好好地確認對方的存在。史蒂夫輕握住她伸出的手，將她拉入懷中，讓兩人在沒有音樂下輕輕晃動，遲來的第一支舞，但不會是最後一支。

　　過了許久，像突然想起什麼，史蒂夫湊向她的耳邊悄聲說：「對了，這件事先不要跟霍華德說，我可不想再搶過東尼的風采。」

　　「東尼？」她頓了頓，抬起頭，眼裡充滿疑惑。

　　而他則露出許久未見的放鬆笑容，像是光，像是未來與希望。

　　「妳會認識他的。」

 

\--  
Fin.


End file.
